1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia system, and in particular relates to a method of managing multiple wireless image data and a playback control device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the years, home and corporate applications for transferring video data on a portable electronic device such as a tablet or a smart phone to a remote multimedia system for playback, have increased. Since remote multimedia systems may be equipped with a high-resolution, wide-range display and a better stereo system, viewers can watch the transferred multimedia content on the multimedia system with improved viewing experiences. Various video playback mechanisms and data transmission technologies for remote multimedia playback applications can now be found commercially. However, incorporating all of the different types of video playback mechanisms and data transmission technologies on one single multimedia system remains a challenge for those in the video system field.